someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Club Penguin - The Lost Server
It was December and a very snowy evening. I eventually got bored, so I wanted to play some Club Penguin. I looked at the blog first because why not. I saw that they were testing a new server and they picked 5 penguins to test it. They were: * Gymnast516 * Chubrocks * Ala Pal12 * Creamy Chill * Pikachu7972 One of them was me... (Pikachu7972 to be exact). I was so excited! more excited than when I was picked to test the CPIP servers! I grabbed my laptop and flung onto my bunk-bed. I logged in and scanned the screen to see the new server. I then saw a button with Aunt Arctic on it saying "To test the new servers, click this button!" I clicked and saw the new servers. * Chilly Willy * Hot Cocoa * Chocolate * Igloo * Doom One of them caught my eye. The "Doom" one. Being the curious kid I was, I clicked it. Boy, what a mistake that was... I ended up in the Dock and it was a very scary sight. There were dead bodies everywhere of penguins and their puffles. I already wanted to log off, but an orange pop up came up and said: "You haven't learned your lesson yet, Natalie." I was so surprised they knew my real name! I clicked the "Ok" button at the bottom. Then it automatically took me somewhere. ...Loading server... ...Loading Video... ...Loading No Escape... Then it actually was a video. I clicked on it. It started off with Rookie on a sunny day with all the other cp mascots in the grass. Rookie then sported a crooked smile and took out a pocket knife. He slowly walked to the others. Rookie slashed his pocketknife and slashed Agent G in half. Blood oozed everywhere. I covered my mouth to keep from vomiting. Rookie put his pocketknife aside and got a rifle and shot all the others. Blood splattered on the camera lens. Rookie then stomped on Cadence's head, just in case she was dead. Rookie stared at the camera and said in a grim voice "You'll never get rid of me, Gretchen. No matter how hard you try. NEVER!" Then it went to static, and it started showing gruesome images, like Cadence ripping her own eyes out, Agent G's head strung on a dirty ceiling, and many others! I then got on my spare computer and called my friend Jessica on Skype. It turns out she was playing cp too. She said "Natalie, it's nothing like that on cp! go get some fresh air!!" she then giggled, and I hung up and got some fresh air. Big mistake. VERY BIG BAD MISTAKE. I walked back in to see my family dead. And Blood writing on the ceiling "YOU'RE NEXT, NATALIE." Never go on this supposed "server" if you see it on your server list, QUIT CP FOREVER. Or else some bad things will happen. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Club Penguin Category:Migrated